


Wait For Me

by airdachuain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airdachuain/pseuds/airdachuain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her family has been sent back to the surface, her Underworld allies have been cast away, and now Emma stands on Death’s doorstep as she nears the end of her mission: to find Hook and bring him home. </p><p>A CSSS present; takes place towards the end of a hopefully epic 5B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soggyhook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyhook/gifts).



> Today's the day, Captain Swan Secret Santa Day! And I finally - finaaaaaally, get to present this fic for the absolutely amazing soggyhook, who really does deserve all the praise because she's such a delight. Also, this fic has a lot of themes around love and "what if", and I should point out that that love doesn't necessarily always mean romantic. There are a lot of guest stars, though not as you'd expect them, and maybe not as you remember them.

****  
  


It’s not something you could’ve told Emma five years ago.  _ You’ll be going toe-to-toe with Hades, Greek god of the underworld, to get back the love of your life _ . She would have laughed in your face. Hades? Underworld? 

.... Love of her life?

 

But there she was, the tip of her father’s sword biting into the god’s neck. She would’ve assumed a mere mortal blade would do nothing to the god, but Hades tipped his chin up to avoid getting nicked, and the cruel glint in his eyes faded, only to be replaced by a fear. Despite being the god of death, he feared for his life. Her lip curled into a sneer that was nearly a smirk.

 

“Damn right you should be scared of me.” She warned him. “Now where’s Hook?”

 

Hades gave a dark chuckle, making it sound like she’s supposed to be intimidated by him. As if she hasn’t heard that same laugh from too many disgusting men all her life. It disgusted her that death himself is no different. Emma gave a snarl, and flicked the sword just so that he stumbled back in shock, clutching at his neck.

 

“You cut me!” He protested.

 

“You’ll get much worse if you don’t start giving answers.”

 

“Look,” Hades waved a flippant hand, “I wanna help you out. Really, I do. I love this whole thing, diving into the river after your boo. God bless ya… or whatever. But there’s nothing I can do. He sacrificed himself! For you, for the greater good!”

 

“He’s died before, he’s always come back.”

 

“Nonono,” Hades wagged a finger, “He was  _ mostly  _ dead. Get it? Watch that movie?  _ Mostly  _ dead, and  _ mostly  _ dead is slightly alive. Of course, a technicality, but a technicality that means that… he’s not yours anymore.”

 

“His death wasn’t fair-”

 

Despite being only a little taller than her before, Hades suddenly seemed to loom over her like a shadow. His fingers bared like claws. His voice defined the word roar as he said,  _ “When is death ever fair? You think you get a free pass because you love him? Your head’s been filled with this idea of true love. It’s too rare for the likes of you-” _

 

“You think what we have is just  _ love _ ?” Emma snarled out the word. She hadn’t expected to feel so much animosity towards only a word, but it made sense. As if what she felt for Killian hadn’t surpassed  _ love  _ ages ago. “You think I care about fairytales? I care about what’s real, and what Killian and I have is real.”

 

Hades’ shape was gone, sliding from solid to smoke in a way mortal magic couldn’t ever mimic. But she could still hear his contemptuous voice as if he was right by her ear, “Naive. That’s what you are. A naive soul who can’t let go. It’ll ruin you. No matter how this ends, whether you live through this or not, you can’t let go. You’ll always have unfinished business, and you will never leave this place. You’ll stay here with me, for all eternity.”

 

Emma gave a frustrated shout, and sliced through the smoke, trying to get to him. But he’d already formed his true shape again, standing in front of a pair of double doors that led out to the courtyard. His hands moved behind his back to take the door handles.

 

“You want him? Fine.”

 

Hades stepped back, pushing the doors open as he did. The merciless wind began to pull at the curtains, the air escaping like it wanted to get away from him. The god set a smile on his face, and widened his eyes innocently.

 

_ “Go get him.” _

 

Something plucked at her clothes, tugging her, pushing her. Emma’s arms went out, trying to steady herself, but the ground was slipping out from under her feet. She fell back, being caught by… something. She would’ve found it easy to say magic was carrying her, but this magic was less of a force, more of an ooze. It felt like slime on her back, making her slip and slide out the door… off the balcony. She went flying beyond the palace, into the air, and finally falling drastically to the ground. Emma’s hands went out instinctively, and a burst of white light came from them, slowing her fall to set her gently down.

 

“Right, so that didn’t go well.” She muttered to herself. Emma rolled over. She’d simply have to find another way to Killian. She reached out to grab her sword… and realized that it had been left behind in Hades’ throne room. She was in the middle of a carefully chosen curse word when a shriek pierced through the air. 

 

Hades seemed to be making a point that he was not to be trifled with, as he’d sent a storm of furies after her. 

 

Emma scrambled to her feet, knowing that she had only one option: run. But despite pushing herself as fast as she could go, the monsters caught up all too easily. She barely made it ten feet before the back of her leather jacket was seized by their hideous claws, and she was being pulled up into the air. She raised her hands, ready to hit them away if that was what she had to do, but something took her foot and yanked her back down. She heard a nasty tear as her jacket was ruined, but she managed to get her arms out and fall back onto the ground, her face inches away from a pair of boots.

 

One fury let out another screech, and Emma looked up just in time to see it vanish in a smoke of dust. The sound of a sword being unsheathed rang as clear as a bell, and her savior ran past her to run the second right through with the blade. The fury was quick to follow its fallen comrade into the meaningless pile of dust that had collected on the ground, right by the hook that had done in the first.

 

Her savior tucked his sword back into its sheath, and turned around to walk over, not to her, but to the hook. He picked it up, his thumb swiping at the metal.

 

“Urgh,” Killian moaned as he set the hook back into place on his arm. “Not the most pleasant way to go, is it? Though, who am I to talk?”

 

Emma’s breath had been stolen away at the sight of him. Her voice broke as she asked, “Killian?”

 

It couldn’t be. It was one of Hades’ tricks. Still, she pushed herself to her feet. For a second, she could’ve said she felt numb, but it was the opposite. She’d been so numb this whole time, and everything was coming back at once.

 

“Is it really you-?” 

 

Killian looked at her, his throat working, no doubt swallowing past the same kind of lump she had in her throat. He shook his head, never tearing his gaze away, but it was a gesture of disbelief.

 

Finally, he found his voice and croaked out, “You reckless, stupid-”

 

Emma grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him in. Her lips found his, messy and imprecise and pathetically desperate, but she had his kiss once more, and that was all she cared about. Killian wrapped his arms around her, his hook pressing in that wonderfully familiar way against her back. She finally pulled back, her hands cupping his face.

 

“I found you, Killian, I found you-” Her tears were starting to come, but she pushed on despite her watery voice, “I am never leaving you again, I promise, I prom-”

 

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Killian insisted, but his eyes were glowing with happiness in a way that she hadn’t seen for such a long time, and it made her cry just a little harder. 

 

Of course she had to come. She was the one that he fell in love with, she’s the one he followed to Camelot, she’s the one that pushed him back into the darkness, she’s the one that killed him. She tried to tell him, but all she could manage in her state was, “I had to. Killian, I had to.”

 

He hushed her, pushing her hair back from her face. After a moment of staring at her in awe, he gave her a small smile, “Just have to always go saving people, don’t you?”

 

Emma gave a huff that preceded a long laugh. They were standing in the Underworld, the most tortured place in all the realms, and he still found a way to make her smile. 

 

“Not just anyone, you know.” She smiled at him, “I’d go anywhere for you.”

 

“Something I think I’m starting to understand,” Killian said in return, tugging at her waist to pull her in for another kiss, when a roar like thunder carried through the air. They both turned their heads, breath caught.

 

The land was silent, as if the monstrous noise never happened.

 

“What the hell was that?” Emma asked. Killian gritted his teeth. Slowly, his hand slid down to take hers in his own.

 

“The wind’s gone still,” he murmured. His eyes flickered around anxiously. After a long pause, he exhaled, and looked back, “Nothing. It might just be a bit of rain-”

 

The ground shifted and cracked in front of them, sending them both tumbling. Emma groaned when she landed hard on her hip, but Killian grabbed her elbow, tugging to get her to scramble backwards with her.

 

“Killi-” she stopped once she saw what he was staring at.

 

From the fissure came a massive hand. A massive hand, which was followed by a massive arm, which was followed by a massive shoulder, which was followed by a massive head. The creature  was made of rock and what, unfortunately, looked to be lava. It hissed at them as they got to their feet.

 

“Guessing now’s a good time to run?” Emma muttered.

 

“You read my mind, Swan. Go!”

 

They turned and raced away together. Emma heard the creature roar again behind them. She didn’t dare look behind, but as it drew itself to full height, it cast a shadow over them. Killian was ahead of her due to his longer legs, but he squeezed her hand tight and kept her at his side.

 

“So, when we get home-” Killian started.

 

“Not now not now getting chased by one of the big guys honey,” Emma said, all in one breath, when the ground shook under their feet again, and they stumbled. Emma wavered on one foot for a moment before steadying herself, but Killian fell behind. His hand jerked her back for a moment before he let go. The momentum helped her turn around to look, and she gasped at the sight of the horrendous monster they’d been running from.

 

It growled at Killian, raising a club that was nearly the size of its twelve-foot height. Emma tried to double back, but she’d be too late. The club was coming down, and-

 

The creature went flying back, bouncing off the sudden shimmer of air that blocked it from getting anywhere close to Killian. Emma hesitated, looking at her own hands in disbelief, but she’d lowered them when the monster tried again, only to fly back once more. 

 

Hastily, knowing they had some bought time, Emma moved to Killian’s side and helped him to his feet. He began to draw his sword, when a voice behind them called out.

 

“No need for that. Nothing of Hades’ can touch my garden.”

 

Emma’s heart dropped at the sound of the voice. It had been a long time since she heard the voice. When she looked over her shoulder to find the source, she said blatantly out loud, “ _Oh my god._ ”

 

Sheriff Graham Humbert smiled at her kindly, although he ducked his head shyly as Killian turned around.

 

Emma blurted out, “Graham, what-” at the same time as Killian said in awe, “Milah?”

 

“Hang on, Milah?” Emma frowned, looking at the pirate, then back to the man. He simply smiled patiently at their confusion.

 

“I’m not either of those people. I was cursed, a long time ago, to taken on the appearance of the potential of the beholder’s heart. In other words, what could have been. It’s one of Hades’ many cruel tricks, though I’m lucky to have found this place to help others.”

 

Not-Graham raised a hand, beckoning them closer. As he did, Emma could’ve sworn his shape flickered. For a moment, in his place was Henry, as young - younger, even - as the day he came to knock on her doorstep. But then Graham appeared once more, smiling that gentle smile.

 

“Come along. I can’t offer you anything to eat, but you may rest your legs before you continue your journey. Nothing will try to harm you with me.”

 

“And who are you?” Killian asked, wary, not ready to remove his hand from his sword just yet.

 

Not-Graham looked so surprised by the question that it made Emma’s heart fall. Before she even heard the answer, she was already encouraging Hook to let go of his weapon.

 

“It’s been a very, very long time since someone has asked that, indeed. I haven’t been myself since the day I died. But once, once, my name was Eurydice.”

 

The name tickled something in the back of Emma’s mind. From her own education, maybe something Henry mentioned, or maybe it was the curse on this poor soul spreading out, but once the name was out in the air, Emma wanted to apologize to her. Somehow she already knew that this person’s life was a tragedy.

 

“I know that name. How do I know that name?” Emma wondered.

 

Eurydice’s smile grew, “Come and rest, and I will tell you my tale.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ It started in a meadow. The first True Love’s Kiss had defeated the first darkness. To thank the couple, the gods bestowed them a field of middlemist flowers on the day of their wedding. Just before she was meant to join her beloved at the altar, the bride went to admire the flowers. It was there that she was killed, stabbed by her to-be’s previous lover. She was brought to the Underworld, unable to move on without her true love. Sure enough, he followed closely behind, but he had not died. He’d found a doorway into the Underworld and snuck in to retrieve his bride. This, however, infuriated Hades, the god of death. He, like anyone else, wasn’t fond of trespassers and tricksters, and was ready to condemn them both, but he was stopped by his fellow ruler and wife, Persephone. She pitied the couple, and decided to offer the ultimate test of True Love. _

 

_ “Our love’s been tested before,” the couple declared. _

 

_ “Not like this,” Persephone promised. _

 

_ The goddess told them that they were allowed to leave, as long as the living soul led the way back to their world without a single look back. If he succeeded, then they would be allowed to live out the rest of their lives together. But, if he failed, he’d be cursed to an eternal life alone, wallowing in his failure. As for his love, she’d never move on from the Underworld. She’d spend her eternity as nothing but a reflection, taking the appearance of the potential of the beholder’s heart. _

 

_ They thought they could make it, they did. They were the first True Loves after all. No one had a connection like theirs before. They thought they were invincible. _

 

_ But doubt… makes a home. The test was not designed to be easy. The road back to the living is a long trek, and the river Styx holds whispers of your deepest and darkest fears. That day, it told them that the other was going to leave, that the other had people to return to, lost families, waiting families. The whispers said that there was no room for True Love in the real world. _

 

_ They fought the doubt, really, they did. They made it all the way to the end, the light within reach… and the living soul turned back to take his beloved’s hand. The dead converged on her, pulling her back to Hades’ side. _

 

_ They failed, and ever since they have suffered their curses in absolute misery. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eurydice finished the tale with a small sniff, wiping at her nose. Her shape had shivered into another person - Emma’s mother, only her short hair was replaced by long, tumbling locks. Emma glanced at Killian, hoping he’d know what to say to Eurydice to comfort her, but he was busy carefully pulling out a handkerchief with the curve of his hook. He offered it to Eurydice, who gave him a watery smile and accepted it. Unable to watch her cry, Emma turned away, instead looking around the garden.

 

Now that they were out of the field where the monster was left waiting by the magical barrier, Emma saw why Eurydice had called it her garden. She’d thought everything in the Underworld was the same dulled palette, but the plants that grew around them were vibrant and sweet-smelling. Although they were outside, it was set up like a greenhouse, with sets of pans lined side by side, and potted plants hanging from a variety of poles. A little away from the quaint table where they sat, a glass wall stood, pointless if not for the door set in the middle that went nowhere.

 

In her experience, doors that went nowhere went somewhere.

 

“You’re the bride,” Killian finally said to Eurydice, “You’re the first True Love.”

 

“Yes.” Eurydice sniffed, “Though it’s been a long time since it felt like it. I can… I can barely remember his face anymore.”

 

Before she could stop herself, Emma’s hand found Killian’s and went tight. She could’ve sworn for a moment that she saw Eurydice turn into Milah, but Snow’s body returned as she set the handkerchief aside.

 

“What was his name?” Killian asked gently.

 

“Orpheus.” Eurydice’s lip quivered, but she didn’t cry again, “I will always remember that part of him. His name was Orpheus.”

 

Neither Emma nor Killian knew what to say. To comfort her or to ask further, but the woman looked too lost and too sad. She flickered again and again. Henry, as young as the day he came to Emma’s door; Killian’s father, clean-shaven and with less aging around his eyes; Milah again, wearing Killian’s long coat; Neal with a dreamcatcher in his hands; an older blonde Emma didn’t know, though the woman had her tan leather jacket and her keychain necklace. Her heart dropped once she realized she was seeing herself through Killian’s eyes.

 

Growing old together.

 

“We’re true love,” Killian said quietly.

 

Eurydice, settling into Mary Margaret once more, sighed. She looked defeated, and Emma realized that the woman had been holding out. She knew that one of them would eventually come to the conclusion.

 

“But…” Emma huffed, turning to Killian. She hesitated at the sight of his vulnerability, and softened her voice for his sake. “Killian, we’re… we’re just us. I mean, how many times have you tried True Love’s Kiss and it didn’t work? In New York, when we came back from Camelot, you tried. It hasn’t worked-”

 

“You went to hell and back to find me. Tell me that isn’t true love.”

 

Emma’s mouth bobbed uselessly, trying to find the words to reply to  _ that _ , when Eurydice finally spoke.

 

“When I came back, having failed the test, Persephone took pity on me. That’s why I have this safe haven. It was granted to me, to protect all lovers trapped here from the darkness out there. Along with it, I can enact my own curse on anyone that wishes to try. No one has succeeded, though. The dead always return alone.”

 

“I could stay, though.” Emma said, desperation creeping into her voice. Her volume grew as she went on, “I mean, if no one’s succeeded, I could stay here with you. It’s the underworld, yeah, but at least we’d be together-”

 

“Emma.” Killian’s gaze wouldn’t let her look away. He lifted her hand with his own, and carefully wrapped his hook around her wrist. With a carefully pressed kiss into her palm, he lowered his gaze and asked of her, “Take me home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It felt as though Eurydice ought to be giving them a token. They stood by the cracked door in the garden, Emma and Killian clutching each other like their lives depended on it, and the cursed woman standing a bit away as she saw them off. But she was about to give them all she could - a chance. Emma felt she at least owed the woman some gratitude, and pulled her in for a hug. She took in a deep breath, and let go to look Eurydice in the eye.

 

“Thank you for keeping us safe, and helping us. I - we - can’t thank you enough.”

 

Eurydice flickered _ (Henry, Ruby, August) _ and reached out to squeeze Killian’s hand. “You two have been very nice to me during this visit. I hope you succeed, I really do. Remember Emma, don’t look back. You have to trust Killian entirely - trust that he loves you enough to follow.”

 

“And I do,” Killian nodded.

 

“I know,” Emma put on a smile, but it felt forced. Maybe it was - her insides felt like they were about to melt, she was so nervous. But she reached up for Killian’s ring, still hanging by the chain around her neck, and her chest settled. Her head was filled with clarity. 

 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

 

Eurydice opened the door for them, and Emma took the first step in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She nearly stopped breathing when she recognized the place. The canopy of trees growing together so tight it left little room for sunlight, the tangled undergrowth, the smell of torches not long absent, and jungle sounds that felt like nails on chalkboard if you listened for too long.

 

Well. Neverland was its own version of hell, after all.

 

Emma took one step forward, testing the ground. It was soft, but solid enough that she could be confident that there weren’t any traps like Pan’s. 

 

One step, then another, and another. 

 

She took a breath, and started walking purposefully down the path. Eurydice had said that all she had to do was go straight. Walk straight until you see the end, and go through. 

 

Killian’s behind you, Emma assured herself as she went on. It was… easy, really. All she had to do was lead the way, and she already knew she was a good leader. Eurydice had said there was whispers coming from the River Styx, but there was no river, and there were no voices. 

 

No light.

 

She tensed, hearing the bushes shake behind her. Without helping it, she called out.

 

“Killian?”

 

There was a loud creak of a cricket singing in the distance. Then, her son’s voice broke through with a heart shattering:

 

**_“EMMA!”_ **

 

“Henry?!” Emma stepped forward and was about to pivot around, when she stopped. 

 

She couldn’t turn back. Not for anything. Not until they reached the end. 

 

_ The river Styx holds whispers of your deepest and darkest fears. _

 

Henry screamed like he was on fire, and Emma stopped dead in her tracks, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn’t turn around, she couldn’t let Hades win like this. It wasn’t just turning around when she doubted Killian. It was turning around for anything. Anyone.

 

This curse fought dirty.

 

Something like a cold breeze danced over her hand, and Killian’s voice whispered from what sounded like miles away.

 

_ “I’m with you. Keep going, Emma. Keep going.” _

 

She took a shaky breath, and opened her eyes. She continued forward. A few more oddities appeared - a bouquet of middlemist flowers, curious scratching noises, strange lights that whipped past her so close that she felt their burning warmth along her cheek, but nothing like the agony that was listening to her son crying out in pain. Eventually, the jungle path opened up, revealing a long expanse of rocky beach. With the canopy above gone, Emma tried to look up to find the sky, but it was an inky black. Not a single star twinkled above. There was no way to tell how much time had passed. 

 

She stepped onto the beach, wobbling a little while she readjusted to the ground’s state. As she wandered out, Killian’s voice called out to her, clear as a bell.

 

“Emma, wait! Just hold on.”

 

Not turning, but instead waiting, Emma stood in place. She touched the ring on the chair around her neck, closing her eyes as she did.

 

“What is it?” she asked, feeling the cold chill from before dance across the line of her shoulder.

 

“The rocks, I can’t cross. I think there’s an enchantment. Hold on, I’ll try to maybe go around.”

 

A breeze rolled over her back, pushing her hair over one shoulder. Emma nodded, reaching up to fix her hair. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

 

“Wait for me.” Killian called out to her, his voice already fading with the sound of boots retreating. Emma sighed, and crouched down, resting until Killian returned. He couldn’t take long. She didn’t know how long they had to get home. Did Eurydice mentioned a time limit? Well, regardless, the sooner they got home the better. 

 

He’d come back for her. 

 

The wind seemed to wrap itself around her, and she held her arms close, shivering. Emma knew she couldn’t turn back, but maybe once Killian returned he could come close, hold her from behind to warm her? It was… a silly thought.

 

The cold was getting to her head, making her mind go foggy. She felt drowsy - how long had she waited? It had only been a few moments, after all.

 

Or… hours. 

 

… Days?

 

… Was he ever going to come back to her?

 

_ “On your feet!” _

 

Emma opened her eyes, not realizing she’d closed them. She was on her side, hands tucked under her head like a child’s. The wind groaned around her, and she pulled herself to her feet. 

 

“Killian?” she called out, trying to squint to look into the distance. 

 

She was startled by a loud shout. Killian’s voice cried, vibrating through the air like a thunderstorm rolling in from far away,  _ “Run!” _

 

His voice seemed to turn on the area around her. The water of the river swelled, racing to capture her in its tide. It took a few moments of stumbling before she finally got her feet under her, but she was finally able to bolt down the beach. Behind her, there was a clash like two machines hurtling themselves into each other, and an inhuman screech. She knew she couldn’t turn around to look, but the chaos was tempting her just for a glance.

 

She cursed out loud and ran faster. Up ahead, she could see a high cliff that cut off the beach (where had that been before?). Right at the bottom, there was a small crevice that opened up to a cave mouth the closer she got. She raced for the cave, instinctively knowing that it was the next step to their journey. Emma crossed the cave’s threshold, and promptly slipped. 

 

Her knee hit the ground hard enough that she had to cry out, bending over to clutch at it. She tentatively felt around the area, searching for a possible dislocation or broken bone, but eventually she relaxed. She didn’t feel anything wrong, but her hands came away red. Emma finally looked up - and cried out in horror.

 

Eyes staring up unseeing, Anna of Arendelle lay motionless a few feet away.

 

“No!” Emma shouted, crawling towards the body, soaking her pants in the pool of blood. Before she could reach Anna, she was knocked back by a blast of magic. Elsa towered over her sister and Emma. Her eyes were blotchy, and her breathing was ragged as she spit out.

 

“Don’t touch her, witch.”

 

“Elsa, what-” Emma started to push herself up, but Elsa staggered back and raised her hands.

 

“DON’T, don’t you dare try! I don’t see why I shouldn’t kill you here and now.”

 

“Elsa-!” Emma stammered uselessly, heartbroken and horrified that her friend would turn to her. She got to her feet, raising her hands to show she meant no harm. “I didn’t do anything-”

 

“Liar!” Elsa hissed, and from underneath her, ice shot out and spread across the ground. Emma felt it climb up over her boots, building around her feet until she couldn’t move. She gasped as the cold sunk into her skin. 

 

“Elsa, please-”

 

“Anna begged!” the ice queen screamed, snowflakes bursting from her hands as she threw her fists down beside her. “She pleaded for mercy and you still killed her!”

 

And the cold reached Emma’s heart. Her face fell.

 

“No, nonono, I couldn’t have, I didn’t, I would never-”

 

“You killed her and you cursed me to this wretched land. And for what? For your own selfish reasons? For all the power you could get. Being the savior wasn’t enough, you wanted the light and the dark all for yourself. That’s why you killed him, isn’t it? That’s why you killed Killian?”

 

Emma knew that she should have stopped Elsa right there, because that wasn’t why she did it - Killian had to make the sacrifice, he chose his fate, he wanted to die a hero - but the fire that usually reared in her chest was diminished. There was no energy left to defend herself. She felt so cold. 

 

Her mouth bobbed open and shut, but all that she could manage was a small, “No…”

 

Elsa sneered, shaking her head in disgust, “You spent so long thinking you were fighting the darkness, but you stood beside it all this time. You pushed us away, your friends, your family, you did whatever it took to get rid of us. Well you’ve done it. Well done... _ Dark One _ .”

 

“No!” Emma’s voice broke, “No, I’m not anymore! I fixed it, I-”

 

“You fixed nothing.” Elsa’s gaze flickered away, past Emma, and she let out a bitter laugh, “And your quest is for nothing. He’s already leaving.”

 

“No, Killian!” Emma yelled, stepping back, but stopping herself from turning. She couldn’t - she came all this way -

 

Elsa waved her hand, and snow danced around to form a mirror like object, with ice thin enough to reflect the ghastly creature standing in Emma’s place.  _ Nimue _ , Emma thought as she stared on in horror, but as her own hand raised to her face, a scaly green hand mimicked, and Emma screamed, stepping away.

 

“No, no no no, this can’t-! No!”

 

As she stepped back, another figure that was hidden by her body appeared. 

 

Killian, looking as furious as the day he learned what Emma had turned him into, shook his head, and turned away. Emma reached out hopelessly for the reflection, “Killian, Killian, Killian, wait! Come back!”

 

The wind, which had been cut off at the cave mouth, finally found an angle to hurl its way inside, shaking her hair into a mess around her. She looked into her reflection once more, her heart skipping a beat when she realized the reflection showed her hair as white as a ghost, drawn back into the bun it had been in seemingly permanently when she had the darkness inside her. Emma lifted her hand again, drawing one strand forward. It was as yellow as gold.

 

She was startled by a loud clang - a sword,  _ Killian’s  _ sword, dropping out of thin air, clattered at her feet. 

 

“I’d never,” the wind vowed,  _ “I’d never leave you. But you have to go, Emma, you have to keep going.” _

 

Emma looked up at Elsa, who snarled at her.

 

“ _ Witch _ ,” she cursed.

 

Emma scooped up the sword, never taking her eyes off of her friend. She tested the weapon in her hand, glancing down as she tightened her grip. Her breath was caught in her chest, trapped in by the cold.

 

Finally, Emma looked up. She paused, looking over the woman one last time, before leaning in slightly and hissing, “Trick.”

 

She swung the sword, and it cut through Elsa as if she were nothing. The illusion faded away like smoke.

 

The mirage of the ice queen had been blocking a door not unlike Eurydice’s at the beginning. Emma didn’t waste any time, and sprinted for the door. She threw it open, stepped through, and-

 

The universe screamed at her, and-

 

Killian’s voice rose above the noise, carried to her by the wind, and-

 

He groaned in agony, the same destroyed sound he’d made when she drove Excalibur into him, and-

 

“Killian,” she begged, “Killian, please come with me.”

 

And then. 

 

And then.

 

She was back by the lake, right where they’d conquered the Dark Ones, and where she had lost Killian. Emma’s breath caught in her throat, shocked that they were back in Storybrooke.

 

… Were they?

 

“Killian?” she asked again, calling out cautiously to the empty park. She staggered forward a few steps, knowing  _ she couldn’t turn around, she’d lose him if she looked.  _ Nothing answered her call, though. 

 

Emma tried to say his name again, but she was suddenly shaking, shaking hard enough that the sword in her grasp was dropped. She’d fought so hard - to save everyone, to find the happy endings, to defeat the darkness, to find Killian - and at last, she knew she could not handle another fight. She wanted to breathe in contentment for a moment, to go home and know she did the best she could. To not be the Savior, or the Dark One, or any other label fate wanted to put on her. She wanted to go home with someone who knew her, all of her for who she truly was, and be just as content.

 

The trees were still, and yet her hair was pulled back ever so gently by a breeze. The wind trailed down her spine, lingering right at her hip.

 

And then.

 

And then.

 

The breeze turned warm, solid; fingers grasping at her jacket. The all too familiar curve of metal sliding along her hip as Killian held Emma close. He pressed his cheek against her hair, exhaling in relief.

 

“I’m here. I’m here.” He said - not for himself, but purely for Emma’s sake. She finally,  _ finally,  _ sagged back in exhaustion, leaning on him.

 

“I thought-”

 

“I know, I know,” he breathed out, “You did so well, you-”

 

Killian huffed out a laugh of disbelief, pressing his head closer to her shoulder, “You brave, brave woman.”

 

“Hades said,” Emma croaked out weakly, “Hades said I’d always have unfinished business, that I’d never let go of my past, that I’d always return to him-”

 

Her pirate simply held on tighter, showing her rather than telling her - he wasn’t going to leave her side ever again. That anything she’d encounter, they’d encounter together and face together. 

 

“Not even a god can tear us apart.” Killian finally said, and Emma breathed out a tired laugh.

 

His arms shifted around her, trying to get her to turn and face him, but she couldn’t… not yet. She’d be able to eventually, she knew that, but the reflection in the false mirror was still clear in her mind - Killian turning his back on her forever.

 

But then Killian, the real Killian, surprised her. Not letting go, he stepped around her to face her. He saw her tear-stained face, her cheek beet red, and let out a small sigh.

 

“Oh, love.” he murmured, lifting his hand to wipe away her tears. She smiled at him, at how gentle he was being. When he was finished, he leaned in slightly with a ghost of a smile, “You brought me back from the dead, Emma. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

 

“Marry me.”

 

The words were tumbling out of her mouth long before she realized she was saying them. Killian inhaled sharply, taken by surprise. He straightened a little, and even glanced around, as if she was saying it to anyone else.

 

“If that’s what it takes,” Killian started slowly, leaning in once more so that their foreheads touched, “Well, I’m sure I can struggle through.”

 

Emma’s lips pursed, barely suppressing the grin that lit up her eyes, “Am I that difficult to live with?”

 

“On the contrary, Emma.” Killian murmured, a matching look of joy making his eyes positively sparkle. His breath, warm and alive, ghosted over hers as he continued, “Why, on the contrary.”

 

He closed the space between their lips, tipping her chin up with his thumb on her jaw. Slowly, his hand made its way down as he pulled her close once more. Emma’s arms winded around his neck, hugging him closer. They were chest to chest, her heart pounding hard enough against her ribs that she was sure he could feel it… the same way she could feel his heart, fluttering uncontrollably. She finally let her smile take over her face, ruining the kiss but certainly not the moment as she finally let out a laugh of pure glee.

 

“I found you,” she finally said, exhilarated. 

 

Killian pulled away to admire her expression, beaming back at her, “Indeed you did. Now-” He stole another kiss from her, and took her hand in his, “It’s high time we head home, love.”

 

Emma smiled, “Yes, of course. Although…”

 

“Aye?”

 

She tilted her head innocently, already making light of their extraordinary quest.

 

“I don’t suppose you’ll lead the way this time?”


End file.
